


Young Love

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, High School, M/M, Summer, Summer Love, Teenage Drama, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Over the course of a year and some change, a group of friends find themselves all falling in love with somebody.~~~~~~~~~~The rating and additional tags will change as the story progresses.





	Young Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna lie, this will probably suck. Hopefully you still decide to read it though. Comments and kudos are always welcomed please and thank you.

It was almost cliche how the clock seemed to slow for Sara in the final seconds of her school day. In less than ten seconds she'd a be a sophomore. She would have completed her first year of high school and then she'd get to go visit her mom for the entire summer. As the bell finally rang, the room was plunged into chaos as students practically threw their papers onto the teacher's desk and then went to empty out their lockers. Sara didn't run out like everybody else, she stood by the door and waited for the crowd to go out before meeting her potential step sister.

"How do you think you did?" Felicity asked and Sara shrugged. "I'm actually kind of glad I studied, I don't think I would've passed if I didn't."

"Well I'm screwed then." Sara said opening her locker. "I guess I can kiss my super fun summer with my mom goodbye."

"I thought you just went to museums and stuff." Felicity said, not pegging Sara as the museum type. "That's what Laurel says you guys do."

"Because normally Laurel stays with me and we vote on stuff. This year Laurel is doing some law program here to prepare for one of her special senior classes. It'll be great, plus I finally get my own room for a whole summer!" Sara said excitedly. They gathered the remains of what'd been left in their lockers and then ran out to the junior parking lot to find Laurel leaning against her car, flirting with Tommy. Tommy had been Laurel's on again off again boyfriend for the past three years. After she'd broken up with Oliver her freshman year because he'd been cheating, she got with Tommy, who's main problem was that he was kind of a dipshit.

"Tommy, let's go!" Oliver yelled, pulling up beside Laurel's car. "We have to start getting ready for the party."

"I, uh, will see you later." Tommy said, awkwardly kissing Laurel's cheek. He quickly got into Oliver's car, giving Laurel a semi-sad look as he was driven off. Sara and Felicity got into the car, Sara having to sit in the back since Laurel put her books in the passenger's seat. The ride was fairly quiet, the radio being the only real noise. When they got to Laurel and Sara's father's house, Sara noticed their mom's car in the driveway. She rushed inside and saw her mother talking with her father at the table, the room oddly civil.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Sara asked and Dinah looked at her daughter, an uneasy look on her face. "Did something happen?"

"You can't stay with me this summer." Dinah said and Sara looked confused and hurt at the same time. "But I have good news, I'm moving here for work, so I'll be able to see you more often."

"Yeah cool." Sara said, storming upstairs. She locked the door to the bedroom she shared with Felicity and Laurel, locked the door, and then climbed to the top bunk of the bunk beds she shared with Laurel. She heard banging on the doors and her parents yelling for the door to be opened, so she grabbed her phone and headphones before climbing out of the window before the door got busted open. She snuck into the garage, grabbed her bike, and just rode around the city. Technically she had to escape the tiny little suburbia that her father moved them to so they could be an equal distance from the school to the police department.

"Sara!" Laurel yelled, slowing down to drive next to her sister. Sara didn't say anything, just sped up, attempting to escape her family. Laurel just jerked forward, which Sara once again sped up. Not wanting to play this stupid game, Laurel grabbed a plastic bottle of water and threw it so it got caught in Sara's bike chain, making her crash. "Come on, you have like 5 minutes to get home."

"I'm not going." Sara said and Laurel pulled her younger sister off of the ground and into her car. She texted their father where the bike was and then drove home. "They're gonna yell at me, so why even go back?"

"Sara, if they yell at you it's because you're an idiot who deserves to be yelled at." Laurel said and Sara sniffled. "Okay, you've never cried when I called you names before, what's different now?"

"Every summer we go together, we only do stuff that you and mom want to do. I thought with you doing the law thing all summer, maybe I'd have my chance to get to do something I actually like with her. Instead, the one year you can't go, I don't get to either. There were years where I didn't get to go and you still went and had a blast. It's not fair." Sara said and by this time she was full on crying. Laurel, rather than turning down the street to take them home, kept driving straight. "Where are we going?"

"I'm going to let you calm down, call dad, and then we'll go home so you can talk to mom." Laurel said and Sara sniffled. She called their father as Sara slowly, but steadily began to calm down. "Hey dad... She's fine... Yeah, I know, but I honestly don't blame her... It's not your fault... We'll be home in like 20 minutes... Bye, love you."

"Is he mad at me?" Sara asked and Laurel nodded. "Great, now I get to spend my summer grounded."

"No, you're just going to be on thin ice." Laurel said and Sara looked out the window. "Sara, why didn't you tell mom that you didn't want to do that stuff before?"

"Because she was always so excited to do all that with you." Sara said and Laurel turned the car back on. "Let's just go home."

"Alright." Laurel said, driving them home. When they pulled into the driveway, Quentin stood outside with Sara's bike and Laurel's water bottle in his hands. "Thank god you picked that up."

"Why the hell did you run off like that!" Quentin yelled so it sounded more like an exclamation rather than a question. "You could have died or been kidnapped!"

"Don't yell at her." Laurel said and Sara pushed past him and walked inside. "I'm going to go talk to mom."

"Can you at least tell me why she ran off like that?" Quentin asked and Laurel shook her head.

"It isn't my place to tell." Laurel said walking inside. She immediately saw Felicity sitting on the couch playing a game on her phone. "Hey."

"Hey." Felicity said and Laurel plopped down next to her. "I see you found Sara."

"Yeah, but now I feel like an ass kind of." Laurel said and Felicity gave her a confused look. "Part of the reason Sara ran off is because of me. At least that's how it feels right now."

"I'm sure that it's either way deeper than you or not deep enough." Felicity said, knowing that Sara tended to get upset for a variety of reasons, none of them making sense half the time. Twenty minutes of idle chit chat between the two later, Sara and her mother came downstairs.

"We don't have a door anymore." Sara said and Laurel nodded. "That's gonna suck when Tommy comes over at like 3 in the morning."

"Tommy won't be coming over that late." Laurel said and Sara looked surprised. "Actually I doubt he'll be coming over at all this summer."

"Good for you." Sara said and Laurel rolled her eyes. "Did you break up?"

"No, he's very busy, we don't have a door, and I am not putting him through having to converse with dad while I'm taking my classes." Laurel said and Sara nodded. "So, did you work things out?"

"Yes and I'll take Sara for two weeks when I get back from my conference before school starts." Dinah said and Sara smiled. "However, she will be working to pay off repairs to the door before she can even consider packing."

"I doubt that dad will make me work all that much to pay it off." Sara said as Quentin and Donna walked inside. "Daddy how much is the door?"

"Don't worry about it right now, you'll just take half of Felicity and Laurel's chores for June." Quentin said and Sara flopped onto the floor in despair. "Stop being dramatic, it's your fault for running off."

"You have a point, but what about the people that made me feel that I had to run away just to be noticed?" Sara asked and Quentin looked down at his hands before just turning and walking back outside.

* * *

"I can't wait for the summer soccer season to start." Alex said and Kara watched as their pool filled up. "I mean the workouts are hell, but it'll keep me in top shape for when the actual season starts up. Are you gonna try out this year?"

"I don't think so." Kara said and Alex frowned. "I can practically feel the disapproving frown from here and I want to actually spend my summer with my friends."

"You mean your friends that are spending the summer in different camps?" Alex asked and Kara looked back at the water. "That was a low blow, but I'm right."

"Lena's not going to a camp. Lena is staying right here for the entire summer, her mom even agreed to let us have sleepovers if we wanted to." Kara said and Alex smiled at her little sister. "So I don't need to do your stupid soccer thing to make friends."

"I bet Lena would love to see you playing soccer though." Alex said and Kara's head shot up. "I mean, that is how I managed to get Maggie."

"I don't know, I don't think she's all that into athletes." Kara said and Alex shrugged, doing tricks with the soccer ball. "I mean, it couldn't hurt to try could it?"

"I'll sign you up tomorrow when I go." Alex said with a smile.

* * *

"Why are we going to Oliver's?" Barry asked as Iris dragged him through the streets of the city. She didn't answer him, just ran up to the Queen mansion to knock on the door. Almost everyday for the past couple of months, Iris had insisted that they hang out with Thea Queen and her boyfriend Roy. A part of Barry was scared that Iris liked Roy, but she had a tendency to just ignore him, so he struggled to find a reason why she was over there so much. "Why do we always come here?"

"Because I want to hang out with my friend." Iris said and Barry nodded. "Don't worry, I love you Barry."

"You don't love Roy or Oliver?" Barry asked and Iris gave him a look. "What about Tommy?"

"I don't love Roy, Oliver, or even Tommy." Iris said kissing his cheek. The door swung open and Thea immediately pulled Iris into a tight hug. It was the little kiss oddly close to Thea's mouth that was the last clue for Barry. It was in that moment that he realized, Iris may love him, but Iris was also starting to fall for Thea. He knew that his time with her was limited, but he didn't mind, getting a girl like Iris wasn't something he ever really thought would happen.

"Hey Barry, Roy's downstairs playing video games." Thea said, taking Iris up to her room. Barry went down to the den, where he spent most of him time with Roy while Thea and Iris did whatever they did upstairs.

"Hey Barry, did you get your hair cut?" Roy asked and Barry nodded. "It looks good."

"Thank you." Barry said and Roy moved his backpack so Barry could have a place to sit. "Are you playing football next year?"

"Yeah, maybe I'll try track too." Roy said and Barry nodded. "I mean, I won't be nearly as good as you, but I think it'll help with football."

"A lot of track guys play other sports too." Barry said and Roy nodded. "Do you ever wonder what they do up there?"

"Sometimes, but I try not to think about the fact that they're replacing us with each other." Roy said and Barry frowned. "Don't beat yourself up over it. They're amazing and honestly, I think they'd be happier together. I mean, I love Thea, but sometimes I wonder if she's even my type."

"What do you mean?" Barry asked.

"I mean I think I might be gay." Roy said and Barry nodded slowly. "Besides, Thea is kind of a lot to deal with right now. Oliver turned her on to partying and now it seems to be most of what she wants to spend her time doing."

"I'm going to go talk to Iris really quick." Barry said sprinting upstairs and knocking on Thea's door. Thea opened it, giggling at something Iris must've said or done. "Can I speak to Iris please?"

"Yeah, Iris, it's your boy." Thea said before laying back on her bed as Iris went into the hallway with Barry.

"What's up?" Iris asked and Barry looked down, scratching his head.

"I believe you when you say you love me, but I also see how you act around Thea." Barry said and Iris looked confused. "Roy and I were talking and it helped me realize that maybe I'm not the one you should be with right now. I love you, I really do, and I believe you love me too, but you've got yourself a girl to go get."

"Thank you." Iris said, hugging Barry tightly. "I love you."

"If you don't work out, maybe give me a call sometime." Barry said before walking downstairs. Roy looked at him, noticing a change in his demeanor. "I broke up with Iris."

"You did a good thing." Roy said and Barry laid his head on Roy's shoulder.

"You have really strong shoulders." Barry said and Roy smiled.

"Thank you. You smell really nice." Roy said and Barry nodded.

"It's a body wash Iris got me." Barry said and Roy raised an eyebrow. "I can have her pick you up some if you'd like."

"I'm glad you guys are staying friends." Roy said and Barry nodded. He sighed as he realized how crazy his summer was if this was the start of it all.


End file.
